cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Environment
Environment affects both your nation's population happiness and population count. There are numerous variables in the environment bar which include some of the connected resources (coal, oil and uranium bring your environment down), a nation's tech level, infrastructure to land ratio, military to population ratio, not having access to water, certain government types, your responses to the drug and immigration government policy questions, etc... The better your environment the more citizens you get and the happier your total population is. A perfect environment will have 5 filled in stars. Increasing Environment Below are the known ways to increase environment. Keep in mind that increasing environment may negatively affect your nation in other ways. Due to the changing (and mysterious) aspect of this game, this is not a complete or necessarily accurate list of all factors. Your environment will likely not be affected much (if at all) by only minor changes in these areas. * Get rid of any coal, oil, or uranium you are getting from another nation. * Make a trade agreement for water or Lead (if you own Nuclear Weapons) from another nation. * Buy more Technology (over level 6). * Decrease your military (less than 60% of your population) * Increase your population (more than 60% of your military) * Increase your land (more than half your infrastructure). * Decrease your infrastructure (no more than double your land). * Change your government type if Communist, Dictatorship, Transitional, or Anarchy (Once you're able to change your gov next). * Get rid of nuclear weapons. * Purchase border walls * Change/Experiment with Government Position. Immigration and Drug views tend to change environment the most. * Get the Radiation Cleanup bonus resource. * Some Random Events can increase or decrease environment, depending on the option taken. * Some National Wonders can improve or hurt your environment FAQ What does the "hidden" number next to my environment stars mean? *When you highlight the area next to your environment's stars you will find a hidden number, from 1 - 11. This is a numerical representation of your environment. 1 represents 5 stars. 2 represents 4 1/2 stars. 3 represents 4 stars, and so on. 11 means you have 0 stars. The lower the number, the better your environment. When I see +1 environment, is that +1 point or +1 star? * +1 to environment means that your environment will increase by half-a-star (one point). The stars are just a visual representation of your environment number. How concerned should I be about environment? * Increasing environment by 1 point adds 1-2% more citizens. It is important that mid-size and older nations have the best environment allowed by game mechanics. Refer to the list above if you would like to improve your environment. How much does environment affect my nation? * Decreasing environment by 1 point reduces Happiness by 1% and reduces population by 1-2% per point (above 1) depending on the various factors within your nation. Gameplay History On May 19, 2008, environment was changed to have a greater effect on game mechanics in an update that included changes to the resource lead, and nuclear weapons' effect on environment, and bonuses provided by certain government choices. The change sparked the anger of many members of the Cyber Nations community"New environment effect". Cyber Nations Forums. Retrieved on December 28, 2009. when Admin accidentally coded the new effects to environment to be ten times what he originally intended."Environment Effect Update". Cyber Nations Forums. December 28, 2009. References Category:HowtoPlay